Una de fantasmas
by smile.in.love
Summary: ¿Los fantasmas no existen? Tal vez Sherlock no piense lo mismo a partir de ahora. Tal vez no piense lo mismo sobre muchas cosas. Historia contada por Sherlock.


**Una de fantasmas**

Era sábado por la noche y quería ver un programa de fantasmas que echaban en la televisión. ¡Vale! No tenía nada mejor que hacer y era lo menos aburrido que emitían. John estaba viéndolo conmigo. Se entretenía con cualquier cosa que echaran. Envidiaba no ser un poco como él... pero sólo a veces.

El programa no estaba siendo tan aburrido como esperaba. No era nada espectacular, pero mientras no pasara nada interesante a mi alrededor podía valer.

Además, John había apagado todas las luces para darle ambiente. Si le hacía ilusión...

Empezaron los anuncios, muchos anuncios. ¿De verdad hay tantas cosas que anunciar? Y John empezó con su discurso de la vida después de la muerte y todo eso... otra vez. Para alguien tan escéptico como yo, que no creía más allá de la evidencia, este tema de conversación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y en más de una ocasión, y de dos, se lo había comunicado, pero él seguía y seguía…

- Mira - me dijo señalando la pantalla. Se escucha en sus grabadoras. No puede escucharse lo que no hay - siguió insistiendo.

- John, eso está trucado - le dije bostezando.

- Hagamos la prueba - me retó. O yo lo consideré como tal. Y sólo necesité esas tres palabras para ir hasta mi grabadora digital. Sí, tengo una grabadora digital. Nunca sabes cuándo puedes necesitarla…

Francamente, todavía seguía en la caja, y ya hacía tres meses que la había comprado. Pero bueno, me centro, que últimamente tiendo a divagar...

- ¡Vamos, John! ¡La expedición nos espera! - grite, sin darme cuenta. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que eran las dos y media de la mañana? ¡Bah! ¡Detalles!

- No grites - respondió John en voz baja, apagando la televisión.- ¿De dónde has sacado una grabadora digital a estas horas? - me preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

- John, ves pero no observas. ¿Vienes? - le dije sacando una mini-linterna de mi bolsillo. Hacía unos días que la estaba buscando, mira por dónde...

- ¡Claro que voy! - me respondió, sacando su vena de soldado.

Anduvimos por el salón, con mi linterna como única fuente de luz, y la grabadora encendida. Yo iba delante, y en un momento dado no pude evitar girarme para asustarle con la linterna en la cara, imitando a un fantasma. John dio un repullo y un grito sordo, y acto seguido me pegó un puñetazo en el hombro. ¿Merecido? Mmm… no lo creo.

- ¡Au, pica! - dije yo, intentando no reírme, para que no me diera otro.

- Eso por gracioso - me dijo con el rostro, por lo que podía ver con tan poca luz, entre enfadado y divertido.

Seguimos buscando, aunque no sabíamos qué estábamos buscando exactamente, cuando una pequeña luz pasó por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - pregunté a John, pensando que él también lo había visto. Pero no.

- ¡No creas que vas a asustarme con esos trucos tan fáciles! - me dijo un poco a la defensiva. Pero no me dio tiempo a contestarle nada, porque la pequeña luz apareció ahora delante de él, atravesando la puerta de su habitación.

Me quedé parado. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido, y por el comportamiento de John, semejante al mío, diría que él tampoco. Pero tenía que haber una explicación. Siempre la había.

Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de John, y abrí la puerta con cuidado. Me caracterizo por ser valiente, y a veces un poco kamikaze, pero no tonto.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente de par en par, y apunté hacia todos los rincones con mi linterna, pero allí no había nada.

- Nos lo habremos imaginado - dijo John poco convencido.

- ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que dos personas se imaginen lo mismo en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora? - pregunté, quizá con cierto tono de suficiencia, pero es que su hipótesis hacía aguas por todos lados.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? - me dijo un poco enfadado, aunque pude deducir más temor que enfado en su voz.

Mi amigo era en ocasiones demasiado aprehensivo, y en otras muchas un gran cabezota, así que para qué discutir.

Podría pensarse que esto es impropio de mí. Yo mismo lo había pensado en ocasiones similares. La convivencia con John realmente estaba haciendo mella en mí.

- Lo habremos imaginado. La sugestión es un gran poder - dije volviendo de mis pensamientos, en los que caía con facilidad.

- Vamos a dormir, que ya es hora - dijo John con tono cansado entrando en su habitación. Realmente parecía cansado, pero también desprendía cierto halo de inseguridad, imperceptible para muchos, pero no para mí.

Bajé las escaleras hasta mi habitación, y me tendí sobre la cama. Sinceramente, la situación había puesto en marcha mi poder de deducción, buscando incesante una respuesta. Una respuesta coherente según las leyes de la física, claro. Nada de mitos y sandeces.

Cerré los ojos para descargarlos de tanto esfuerzo a oscuras, pero al abrirlos de nuevo me esperaba una sorpresa.

- ¿John? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué buscas? - pregunté al que creía mi compañero buscando algo en mi estantería.

Parpadeé por un instante y ya no estaba. Todo estaba siendo tan extraño...

En ese momento, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió con cautela, y tras ella apareció mi compañero.

- Me he desvelado - me dijo frotándose los ojos. Los tenía rojos, y no por el sueño. Yo sabía que otra pesadilla le había atormentado, y que esa extraña luz de hacía unas horas no había hecho más que acrecentarla.

- Podemos charlar, si te apetece - le dije haciéndole hueco en mi cama. En realidad no quería charlar. Yo no charlo, contrasto hipótesis, y se me antojó una.

John se tumbó a mi lado, mirando al techo, ensimismado. No hablábamos de nada, pero la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente era suficiente. Suficiente para llevar a cabo mi experimento.

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que John aún los mantenía abiertos, durante un corto período de tiempo. El mínimo para que pareciera real.

Cuando decidí que era el momento, deslicé mi cabeza hasta posarla en su pecho. Sentí un pequeño escalofrío por su parte, pero no abrí los ojos. ¿Qué expresión tendría? Mi curiosidad aumentaba. ¡Tenía que seguir!

Abarqué su abdomen con mi brazo libre, pues el otro había quedado bajo mi costado, hasta quedar prácticamente encima de él. Otro escalofrío le recorrió, ahora, de arriba a abajo, pero nada más.

Realmente no sabía que estaba buscando. Sólo fue un antojo que se me ocurrió haciendo zapping. El aburrimiento puede hacer estragos...- suspire. Pero se estaba cómodo. Más de lo que pudiera parecer desde fuera. Tan cómodo que me fui quedando dormido...

Había dormido, no sé, ¿muchas horas?, porque me sentía extraordinariamente lúcido como pocas veces.

Me dispuse a incorporarme, con los parpados aún pesados, cuando me di cuenta de que no podía. Algo me lo impedía. Y al girarme un poco para intentar ver qué era, pude ver unos robustos brazos en torno a mí, aferrándome contra su pecho. Enfoqué la vista, no sin dificultad, para escrutar la cara de quien tan fuertemente me había apresado, y pude ver la paz personificada en mi amigo.

Tenía que hacer varios experimentos esa mañana, pero visto el resultado de ése, podían esperar. Además, se estaba tan bien ahí...

Y ése fue el último pensamiento en mi cabeza antes de volverme a dormir...


End file.
